PotioNecessities
PotioNecessities is a potions, ingredients, and potion-making accessories shop owned by Serenity Leafbloom that also doubles as her house. Store hours are 07:00-21:00 (EST). Any other time, PotioNecessities is just treated as Serenity's house except for certain circumstances. Catalog Of Items Payment Plans: All orders from PotioNecessities 20 bits and over can be payed for in a payment plan. PotioNecessities Signature Items Note: The following is a list of the notable named items sold at PotioNecessities. Serenity studying the craft since 5 years old means she probably can make most requested basic potions, if asked. ** Item Name -''' Description (Duration of Effect) of Item ** * 'Equine's Vision -' Serenity's own chaotic creation. A possible solo scene inducer! The potion's effect and duration vary each time. ((Buyer chooses the effect and duration of said effect when potion is drank.)) Vial- 20 bits ** Currently attempting to think up a new name for this potion, since the name can be misleading. * '''Environmental Adjustment Potions Unit (1 each)- 7 bits of 20 Units (10 each)- 130 bits ** Mother's Comfort -''' Allows body to adjust easier in colder environments. '''Warning: Contains honey and spicy curry powder. (24 hours) ** Ullr's Kiss -''' Allows body to adjust easier in warmer environments. Mint flavored. Created with the help of Agrippa Glimmershine. (24 hours) *** 'Note: '''When one potion is taken while under the effect of the other, the effects immediately cancel out. * '''Rock Climber's Grip Potion -' Allows imbiber to stick to and scale sharp angles, including walls and ceilings. (2 hours) Vial- 5 bits of 20 Vials- 90 bits * 'Waterbreathe Potion -' Allows imbiber to breathe underwater for 7 minutes. Vial- 3 bits * 'Waterbreathe Elixer -' Allows imbiber to breathe underwater for 24 hours. Vial- 45 bits * 'Dreamer's Torpor -' A sleeping potion that makes the imbiber sleep for the duration of a good night's sleep. Time delayed before effect is felt. Vial- 5 bits * 'Dreamer's Vapor -' A sleeping gas that has the exact same effect as Dreamer's Torpor. Being a gas, it takes less time to take effect than it's potion form. Test Tube- 8 bits * 'Mental Herb -' An herb that cures most mental maladies. Herbs- 5 bits of 30 Herbs- 40 bits * 'Laughing Dust -' Serenity's own personal creation, made from fruit juice. Causes most ponies and creatures to laugh uncontrollably. (30 sec per use) Pouch- 10 bits Pouch- 25 bits ** '''Super Laughing Dust -''' A longer lasting variation of the laughing dust. (45 sec per use) Pouch- 20 bits Pouch- 40 bits * 'Pega-Cloud Solution -' A special alchemical solution that, when exposed to the air, forms an average sized cloud. Test Tube- 6 bits of 20 Test Tubes- 110 bits ** 'Large Pega-Cloud Solution -' A variation of the Pega-Cloud Solution that produces a fairly larger than average cloud when exposed to the air. Vial- 7 bits of 20 Vials- 125 bits * 'Object Transformation Potion -' Transforms the imbiber into the specified object. '''Object Options: Chair, Table, Boulder, Statue. (5 days) Vial- 10 bits * Foalish Reversion -''' A potion that temporarily reverts the imbiber into a foal. Vial (24 hours)- 35 bits Vial (7 days)- 50 bits * 'Batpony Transmogrification Potion -' Temporarily transforms the imbiber into a batpony. (5 days) Vial- 15 bits * 'Batpony Transmogrification Elixer -' Permanently transforms the imbiber into a batpony. Vial- 45 bits ** '''Counter-Solution: Included with the cost of the elixer is the cost of a counter-solution to nullify the effect. Should this be wanted all a pony has to do is request it from Serenity and she will make it. Starter Kits, Accessories, and Ingredients *'Potion-Making Starter Kit (Open Flame Method) -' Contains: A small open flame apparatus, two test tubes made of glass of choice, two vials made of glass of choice, instruction manual on apparatus usage, and a book explaining the basics of potion-making. bits *'Potion-Making Starter Kit (Cauldron Method) -' Contains: A small cauldron, two test tubes made of glass of choice, two vials made of glass of choice, instruction manual on cauldron usage, and a book explaining the basics of potion-making. bits *'Package of 5 Test Tubes (5 Slot Rack Included) -' 5 bits **'Made Of Unbreakable Safety Glass -' 8 bits *'Package of 5 Small Vial -' 5 bits **'Made Of Unbreakable Safety Glass -' 8 bits *'Package of 3 Large Vials -' 6 bits **'Made Of Unbreakable Safety Glass -' 9 bits *'Serenity sells ingredients as well. Just inquire about any needed, if she doesn't have it in stock she can always try ordering it!!!' 'Location and Layout' PotionNecessities is located on the southern edge of Ponyville; the entrance of the Everfree Forest is visible out of her front windows. PotioNecessities is divided into two parts: the storefront and the back section that serves as Serenity's house. PotioNecessities also has a basement the same size as the entire main floor that is divided directly in half. A commonality throughout the entire building is that the walls are adorned with wooden fencing planks that have live vines growing up them, that run from the basement floor to the ceiling. This serves as a method to keep Serenity calm, by keeping her surrounded with plant-life. ((As a starting reference, think of the layout as something similar to that of Sugar Cube Corner)) 'Storefront' A pretty basic layout. The sides of the shop are lined with a long three tier shelf on each side. The shelves hold many of the commonly ordered potions. In the back of the storefront is a counter where Serenity commences her business exchanges for the store. Behind the counter, against the dividing wall, is a small table with two chairs where Leafy usually does her paperwork at. Also behind the counter, and along the side of the building, is a cellar door that leads to the front half of the basement that holds the store's excess storage of items. Off to the side of the counter (the right side according to one that walks inside) is a set of saloon-style dividing doors that allow Serenity to go from the storefront to the living quarters. 'Living Quarters' The living quarters behind the storefront has two floors. The main level consists of a couch with a long table in front of it and a side table next to it, several bookshelves full of non-alchemy related books (most notably a copy of almost every single book written by Plotline), a medium sized kitchen, and a small alchemy lab. The kitchen has all the basic essential kitchen: oven and stove, refrigerator, several cupboards, and even a side door leading out of the building. The small alchemy lab has a small table table with an open flame source sitting upon it, several wall shelves and a small cupboard to hold potions and experiments, a small cupboard for holding empty equipment for her experiments, several shelves to hold her, and a small drawer with three tiers. The small lab also hosts a hidden compartment within the wall (in a location known only to Serenity) that holds more valuable items in Serenity's possession as well as a hidden switch that opens up a hidden panel in the floor. The hidden panel opens up to a staircase that leads to a larger alchemy lab in that makes up the back half of the basement. This larger lab hosts a larger version of the small lab's alchemy station along with two small alchemy stations. Several large bookshelves are filled with books on alchemy and books on plants of all kinds. ((It is worth noting that both parts of her basement have air vents leading outside and are connected with a hidden door that opens from either side of the basement. This makes for a safety zone for emergency situations and even an escape route by connecting both parts of the main floor with an underground path.)) To the left of the small alchemy lab entrance are the stairs leading to the top floor of the living quarters The top floor consists of Serenity's master bedroom (to the right of the top of the steps) and two smaller bedrooms for guests (to the left of the top of the steps). The master bedroom consists of: a queen sized bed with a side desk on each side, a dresser, a larger wardrobe, and a bathroom with a shower. Both guest rooms consist of: a twin sized bed with one small side desk, a small dresser, and a bathroom with a shower, When Serenity designed for all of the added features to her building, it ran a rather high price (as one may expect). She still to this day is making payments on her building. Category:Ponyville Locations